1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand for securely supporting, laterally, longitudinally and vertically, the rear wheel assembly of a bicycle above a supporting surface allowing the bicycle to be safely and comfortably ridden indoors in a stationary position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycling is an increasingly popular means for enjoying the outdoors and obtaining the aerobic exercise necessary for people with sedentary lifestyles. Unfortunately, the weather is not always favorable, and bicycling becomes not only uncomfortable, but dangerous during rain or snow or extremes of temperature, which is encountered a large part of the time in much of the country. Since continuity is the key to an effective exercise program, the person who desires to exercise through the use of a bicycle must eliminate this dependence on favorable weather.
Several options are available. The cyclist could choose to cycle only indoors on a stationary cycle. This deprives him, however, of one of the principal advantages of bicycling--enjoying the outdoors. He could purchase a stationary cycle in addition to a bicycle, but this is an expensive alternative. Stationary cycles cost as much as ten-speed bicycles, and sometimes even more.
A far less expensive alternative is the use of a stand which supports the rear wheel of the bicycle above a floor to allow stationary bicycling indoors. Such a stand is considerably less expensive than a stationary cycle, yet it allows the cyclist the flexibility to bicycle both indoors and outdoors. Consequently, the cyclist maintains a regular pattern of exercise.
The use of stands for holding the rear wheel of the bicycle above the floor has been suggested in the art previously. See, for example, Jordaan U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,070; Alvarez U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,899; Olesen U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,034; and Uhl et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,113. Although the prior art stands managed to hold the rear wheel of the bicycle above the floor, they failed to adequately resolve many other problems associated with stationary bicycling. For example, they failed to adequately support against the wobbling and vibrations generated when the cyclist was pedaling; they failed to satisfactorily prevent the stand from "walking" along the floor; they frequently entailed a bulky construction which interfered with the movement of the cyclist or the moving parts of the bicycle; and they failed to provide a means for readily attaching and detaching the bicycle from the stand.